


Working Things Out

by Destialforever



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: Daryl and You run into trouble during a run.He's not happy that you didn't do what he said.(Just a short one)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Working Things Out

“What the hell were you thinkin’ ?” Daryl yelled   
“That if i didn’t do something you’d be dead.” Y/N said  
“I told you to run! You do what i say out there or you stay at the prison.” He said  
“NO!” she said  
“What?” he asked quietly as he pushed in closer to me  
“I said no...I won’t do what you say if it’ll get you killed.” Y/N said  
“From now on you stay inside the fences...you don’t go on any runs.” he said looking me right in the eye  
“Do you hear me girl?” he asked  
“Yes Daryl i hear you...and you can go fuck yourself ! I am my own person i’ll do what i want.” Y/N said pushing him back  
Y/N went to walk around him only to have him grab her arm and yank her back to him  
Daryl pushed her up against the wall with a clang.  
“You ain’t risking your life for me...ever!” he said  
“Why not? It’s my life i’ll risk it if i want.” i said  
He grabbed me by the back of my neck and held my head to his.  
“I can’t lose you..Not you!” he said quietly  
“Daryl…” Y/N started but was cut off  
“No just no….i can’t lose you , i need you to please do this for me. Please Y/N” Daryle asked  
His voice was quiet and scratchy from yelling.  
“But i can’t lose you.” i said as the tears started to fall  
“Please don’t ask me to do that...i can’t live without you.” i said   
He kissed my forehead and said “I guess we both missed it huh?”  
“Yeah “ Y/N said tucking her head into his neck  
“Baby if i say run you have to run. I know you don’t want to but you have to. Please?” daryl asked in a low voice  
“Promise me if i do you won’t die.” Y/N said  
Daryl kissed the side of her neck and said “Baby i can’t do that and you know i can’t”  
Y/N started to cry harder as she clutched his vest tight in her hands.  
“All I can promise is that i will do everythin’ in my power to get back to you. That’s the best i got.” Daryl said wrapping his arms around her in a snug embrace.  
“Ok...I love you” Y/N said pulling him closer to her   
“I love you baby….Always have and I always will.” Daryle said kissing her neck


End file.
